poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mean Fillies and Evil Daycare Kids/Transcript
This is the episode transcript of The Mean Fillies and Evil Daycare Kids. episode starts at the daycare Crash Bandicoot: Where would that woman be? Bertram T. Monkey: If it gets more late, we'll have Megatron rusted of time. Sunset Shimmer: Ahem. photographer named "Milly Lacey" arrives Milly Lacey: I'm so sorry! can you forgive me? I didn't expect you. Forgive me? For Connor Lacey? Matau T. Monkey: Ryan F-Freeman: Milly Lacey: plucks a strand of hair off Duncan and some fillies and kids Milly Lacey: Ooh. then plucks one hair off Gwen Gwen: Ow! Hey! Milly Lacey: then takes photos of the kids and fillies with her camera Milly Lacey: Well, that is it. Goodbye. Izzy: WAAAIIIITTTT!!! You forgot Ryan! He needs a picture too! Milly Lacey: Oh, how silly of me. takes Ryan's photo Milly Lacey: Now I'll get out of your hair. I know how busy you are. leaves the daycare. At the edge of town, Milly looks at the photos she took Milly Lacey: Now, I have everything I need. Lacey spins and takes off the clothes to reveal Linda Ryan Linda Ryan: laughs I am the greatest realm traveler of all time and a master of disguise. [ Linda Ryan: Yes, I know, Ryvine. We ''have ''been planing this for quite some time. a photo of Jube Why, thank you, Jube. Queen Chrysalis' spell allows me to create anyone I want. All I need is a image and a piece of the filly and one of the kids of the daycare. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. And that. a tree with a mark of Gwen And why copies, Linda? Linda Ryan: Because Connor's and OpThomas Prime's girlfriend Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful relics in all of Equestria. Ryvine Sparkle: So, that means.. to each photo They - will - be - able - to - use - them - too! Linda Ryan: And serve me! Together, we will destroy the friends of Connor and his meddlesome Irelanders. Ryvine Sparkle: Linda, I was wondering that if you forgotten about my nemesis, Ryan. Because he knows Connor. Linda Ryan: Of course, I haven't forgotten about your nemesis, Ryvine. He banished me from Ireland and turned my husband and kids against me. Even my villain team. I'll take away his friends while he watches and then, I'll destroy him! evily like Midnight Sparkle and the Shape Japer Ryvine Sparkle: Geez, that's is dark and Chrysalis to me. Linda Ryan: Yeah. With the elements under my control, I will build a new team of villains much better then my old team; the Foot Empire and I will rule Ireland and the 16 realms as queen once again! Ryvine Sparkle: And you and I will be the greatest realm travelers of all time! crazily Anyway. You have a go with my Keyblade. his Keyblade and gives it to Linda Linda Ryan: Thanks, Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: at the camera I wonder if she's all right. uses the magic of Ryvine's Keyblade and laughs evilly as the Mean fillies and Evil Daycare kids come to being Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan